


All The Stars Surround Us

by Aerway



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerway/pseuds/Aerway
Summary: The High Queen of Witches stood upon a silver dais. She radiated a calm power but her face told otherwise. A visage of calm twitched revealing grief and exhaustion. In the months since the defeat of Erawan, Manon Crochan had rebuilt the Waste Cities and her people. She had healed the long untreated wounds of disconnection between Ironteeth and Crochan. Never did she realize she’d done everything besides heal herself...If this was a prompt it’d be“Hello Princeling... what took you so long?”Btw i suck at consistency so this might not actually be started for real for a while, be hopeful if u care!





	All The Stars Surround Us

Gimme a hot minute to write this bad boy bc i kinda suck. Imagine this story is fire even though its not, thanks :)


End file.
